You Talk Way Too Much
by MsValensi
Summary: Jacob sabía que Leah siempre tenía algo que decir; sin embargo, la prefería callada. One-shot, JacobxLeah.


_**Disclaimer**__: La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, no es mía, sino que pertenece a la señora Meyer. Yo soy una pobre loca que sólo tiene el dinero del chanchito, nada más. Escribo por diversión, only that. El título del drabble surgió de una canción de The Strokes, ya que la estaba escuchando cuando escribí esto. Aclarados esos puntos, podemos continuar. _

…

**You Talk Way Too Much**

_(I won't stop, I can't stop)_

_._

—¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas?, me estás mareando —pidió Leah, hastiada.

El pequeño acantilado donde se encontraban parecía dar vueltas junto con su acompañante, que no dejaba de caminar a una velocidad considerable, murmurado cosas entre dientes. El día nublado y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia no ayudaban a mejorar su humor.

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca?, me estás volviendo loco —replicó Jacob, en un descuidado gruñido.

Leah bufó.

—Vamos, la imbécil eligió al vampiro, no hay nada que hacer —comentó desdeñosamente. Cuando Jake la fulminó con la mirada, su rostro se iluminó momentáneamente, haciendo que sus cejas se alzaran—. ¡Oh, o puedo pintarte un par de adorables colmillos!

Jake gruñó en su dirección.

—¡Oh, y yo podría arrancarte la cabeza con ellos! —atacó él, imitando su tono de voz, sin detener su marcha.

Leah lo observó, con una de sus finas cejas en alto.

—No creí estar entre tus prioridades —comentó, con ácida ironía.

—Dejar de escuchar tu irritante voz en mi cabeza es una de las cosas que más deseo en este mundo —respondió Jake, dirigiéndole una sonrisa completamente fingida—. El día que encuentre la forma de callarte, el planeta será un lugar más feliz.

Leah se puso de pie, luciendo completamente indignada. Sin embargo, no estaba molesta; de hecho, aquel tipo de peleas siempre la entretenían bastante. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor que descargarse con Jacob, cuando él lo necesitaba tanto como ella?

—Te recuerdo que fui_ yo_ la que tuvo que sentir que estaba enamorada de Bella —gruñó la muchacha en respuesta, acercándose a él. Afortunadamente, ya había dejado de caminar—. ¡No sabes que bien me sentí cuando creí que era lesbiana!

Jacob rió entre dientes.

—Quizás con las mujeres tengas más suerte —respondió, con una sonrisa ladeada—. La vampira rubia parece casi tan idiota como tú.

—Si vamos a buscar idiotas, ¿por qué no buscarlos más cerca? —comentó, mirándolo directamente—. ¡Tengo al rey de los idiotas aquí! —exclamó, abriendo las manos en su dirección.

—Eres tan ingeniosa —murmuró Jake, con tono aburrido y una sonrisa sarcástica adornando sus labios.

—Y tú tan sabio —respondió ella, con la misma voz monocorde e irónica.

En algún momento de la conversación, ambos habían acabado peligrosamente cerca. La tibieza que desprendían sus cuerpos se los había advertido, pero no parecían muy preocupados por ello. De hecho, se seguían acercando de forma inconciente, como si un imán inexistente tirara de ellos.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que cierres esa horrible boca tuya? —preguntó Jake—. ¿No puedes, simplemente, morderte la lengua y ya?

—¿Nunca has pensado en cerrar la tuya?

—No, ¿quién remataría tus ironías, sino?

—Idiota.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con una ceja en alto, sin abandonar la mueca sarcástica que les generaba pensar en toda aquella situación. Jacob vio que ella quería volver a hablar, lo notó, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir oyéndola; ella no era Bella, lo tenía en claro, pero sus labios lucían tentadores. El calor de su cuerpo lo llamaba y su propia boca le pedía a gritos que la callara de una buena vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Chocó sus labios contra los de ella, mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Leah pareció considerablemente sorprendida en un principio, ya que no reaccionó; pero, cuando logró hacerlo, sus manos volaron al cabello de Jacob, tirando de él. Lejos de molestarlo, el muchacho lo tomó como un incentivo, obligándose a profundizar el beso. Leah, que no lo esperaba, sólo fue capaz de corresponder con la misma intensidad, con la misma fiereza. Cuando necesitaron aire, sus bocas dejaron de reclamarse mutuamente, separándose sólo unos escasos centímetros.

—Eres un asco, lo sabías, ¿no? —gruño Leah, pero su tono no destilaba veneno. Sonaba más bien pícaro.

—Y tú sabes que luces mucho mejor cuando no hablas, ¿no?

—No tengo por qué…

Jacob volvió a besarla.

Después de todo, parecía haber encontrado una forma de cerrar esa enorme boca suya; y era mejor que todas las que se le habían ocurrido en sus momentos de furia.

Estaba seguro: si había algo mejor que el sarcasmo de Leah, esos eran sus besos.

Sin dudas, lucía mejor cuando no hablaba _tanto._

…

**Surgió en un momento de locura y quería dejárselos como un pequeño regalito antes de irme. Amo la pareja y adoro esa relación sarcástica que comparten. Estaba escuchando ese temón de **_**The Strokes **_**que puse como título (que pueden encontrar en mi blog, como siempre), y me salió escribir esto. ¿Les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿tendría que seguir con los one-shoot o dejárselo a los que saben? Jaja. Un pequeño intento. En fin, espero que les haya agradado. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC. **


End file.
